No Better than Animals
by GeishaGirl93
Summary: The Joker isn't a gentle lover.  That's just how Jonathan Crane likes it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Begins/Dark Knight.  
>AN: Takes place in The Dark Knight Universe. Sorry if the Joker and Crane are OOC.  
>Summary: The Joker is not a gentle lover. That's just how Jonathan Crane likes it.<p>

When the Joker wants to fuck, Jonathan Crane complies. It doesn't matter where—a parking lot, a store, the backseat of some rusted piece-of-shit car.

Tonight, the Joker is finger-fucking him inside their latest hideout on a shit-colored couch. Normally, Jonathan would be complaining about the stuffing that's bursting out fabric and the springs that are biting into his back, but not tonight. Instead, he's wriggling on Joker's fingers, tongue hanging out of his mouth, chest heaving with every breath.

The Joker is above him, his dirt-stained shirt discarded in the corner of the room, the fly of his pants unzipped. Most of his make-up has melted off, revealing peach-colored skin underneath. The green in his hair has almost been completely washed out, the wavy brown locks barely brushing his chin.

"You're not making enough noise, Crane." The Joker's voice is deep, almost raspy. "I want to hear you scream."

Jonathan's arches as he feels the Joker's dry fingers ram into him, his hips moving up and down on the fingers. He hears the Joker laugh and sucks in a tight breath as he feels the Joker's jagged teeth chewing on one of his nipples. Jonathan entangles his fingers in the Joker's hair and pulls slightly, earning a growl from the Joker.

"Don't stop!" Jonathan pants. "Don't you dare stop!"

The Joker twists his head slightly and pulls free from Jonathan's grip. He sits up, cheeks showing the faintest pink flush, and he pulls his fingers out of Jonathan's puckered entrance. Jonathan whimpered and the Joker laughed.

"You want it rough? You got it."

The Joker's laughter rings throughout the empty room, demented and high-pitched. Jonathan tries to stop the trembles that race through his body, the sound crawling into his ears and chilling his blood. He watches through half-lidded eyes as the Joker spreads his legs apart and positions himself between them. He can barely hear the shuffling of the Joker's pants falling away from his body, but he hisses when he feels the Joker's hardened member press against his entrance.

"You're in for one hell of a ride, you little whore."

The Joker enters him in one swift motion, and Jonathan arches up. The Joker uses his hands to hold Jonathan's hips in place as he thrusts in hard, erratic motions. He squeaked when he felt the Joker grab him by his wrists and pull him into a sitting position on his lap.

"Look at me, Crane." The Joker growls against his neck. "I wanna see your face when I make you cum."

Jonathan rolled and rocked his hips, his mind blanking and stars dancing. He cries out when the Joker's teeth sink his neck, chewing through the skin and opening small veins. His fingernails sink into the flesh of the Joker's forearm, an attempt to steady himself.

"Fuck!" Jonathan cries, blood staining his thighs.

The Joker laughs against his neck and it quickly turns into a moan. Jonathan groans as he feels the Joker's member swelling inside of him, and he shudders when he feels the Joker's cold, hard hand wrapping around his member.

What they have shouldn't be called love. No, the Joker doesn't understand what that is. It's animalistic pleasure. They need the friction and blood, the sweat and the sex in order to break through the fog that their stays at Arkham Asylum created.

They both growl and grunt like dogs or wolves as they release, semen spraying onto Jonathan's and the Joker's chest. They sit in silence, their bodies cooling. The Joker grabs Jonathan by his chin and pulls him into a rough kiss, his tongue slithering between Jonathan's lips.

When they pull apart, the Joker bites Jonathan's bottom lip and laughs. "We might be fucking insane, but I've got the best damned sex life of any of those fuckers at Arkham."

Jonathan feels himself smiling, and he gentle nibbles on the Joker's neck.

Jonathan didn't need a gentle lover. The Joker was enough.


End file.
